


In A Bind

by philos_manthanein



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, M/M, Rape, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: The story of Sisyphus tricking Thanatos into being chained to a boulder used as a flimsy pretext for Ares to have his way with the unwilling Death Incarnate.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	In A Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Read the gosh diddle darn tags.

Thanatos was mortified, utterly gripped by shame. The sensation of it crawled over his flesh like waves of insects. He pulled at his chains. He wrenched them this way and that with varying amounts of force, but they did not yield. They were meant to last an eternity, magical binds that cut even his ability to teleport away. They were meant for Sisyphus.

It was not the first time the fallen king cheated death, in the metaphorical sense yes, but also Death himself. Than let his guard down, thinking since Sisyphus was now in the underworld there was little else he could do but _finally_ obey the gods and accept his punishment. A foolish, hubristic mistake. 

He took the man’s deceptively befuddled words at face value when he said he couldn’t figure out the manacles and chains. Than, impatient to get back to work, offered to show him how. A sudden, confusing struggle later and it was he chained to the enormous boulder, watching Sisyphus jog off deeper into Tartarus. The moron even had the _nerve_ to apologize “for all the fuss” as he left.

Than wouldn’t be left for too long. Someone would notice the undying dead and the lost shades wandering about. It would only be a matter of time before Charon, or Hypnos, or perhaps even Lord Hades himself came to discover his everlasting humiliation at being outwitted in such a basic way.

But it wasn’t his chthonic fellows who came to his aid but an Olympian, Ares, and that was far, far worse. He came in a rush of noise - screams of rage and the clashing of iron - and a blinding light that left the tall, dark-skinned form of a god staring at Than with piercing red eyes. 

“My, but you are in quite a… bind.” Ares mused at him after a moment’s pause, undoubtedly pleased with his own terrible pun.

“You? But… why?” Than had to ask, because it was highly unusual and discomforting to see an Olympian in hell, and Ares in particular. “You’re not allowed to be here.”

Ares scoffed and that was when Thanatos noticed the blade in his hand. It glinted in the underworld’s otherworldly glow. Ares played his fingertips along the edge as he considered Than. Not even Ares could _kill_ Death, but that didn’t mean a blade such as that wouldn’t _hurt a lot_. 

“I can _be_ anywhere I please, for it was not I whom the Fates doomed to be chained in one place.” Ares chuckled, again amused by his own double entendre. “Besides, it’s only because the balance of death has been upset that I have come to this wretched little alcove to find you, dear Thanatos. Your slacking has made quite a bit more work for your colleagues, you know, and that interrupts _my_ business as well. Neither Hades nor Nyx could hope to fault me for wanting to reset the order.”

“So unchain me then,” Thanatos replied, jostling the manacles on his wrists to punctuate his plight. 

He would never live this blunder down. All Than wanted was to get it over with and get back to ushering the souls and quieting the rowdier shades making trouble. Unfortunately, it seemed it wouldn’t be so simple.

“Ah, but you see you are expecting mercy when you are in a position deserving punishment,” Ares spoke darkly as he stepped forward and Than’s pulse thudded low with dread. “Surely you understand the cost of your errors.”

Ares didn’t even ask how Than had gotten himself in this predicament. Perhaps he already knew, somehow, but Than was more likely to assume the god didn’t really care. Ares slid closer and Than backed up until his back was flush with the boulder. He attempted to straighten up, holding his head high in defiance of the Olympian’s intimidating presence. The tip of the blade poked at his throat. 

“You fear me, everyone does.” Ares grinned, close enough now Than could feel the divine heat radiating from him. 

“What is there to fear?” Than replied coolly, keeping his expression placid.

If he refused to indulge whatever the pain-hungry god wanted, then maybe he would just release him. Wishful thinking. 

“You’ll not provoke me with such infantile remarks.” Ares hummed, but he traced his blade down Than’s throat, cutting only a little, but it still stung. “But discipline is still in order, isn’t it?”

Swiftly, Ares shoved the blade into Than, piercing him at the base of the neck, through his brace, just above the dip of his sternum. The force behind the thrust was incredible, driving through his throat and splitting the vertebrae, straight through Than to plunge into the boulder behind him. Than choked, gurgling as his immortal blood spilled down his clothing and skin. He was right; it _hurt_. 

Rage shot through him and he glared at Ares. He tried to voice his outrage, but the pressure inside his throat was too much and the wound couldn’t heal with the blade lodged in place. Ares chuckled. Than couldn’t help but think the god looked hungry, and immediately thoughts sprung to mind of all the horrific things Ares held dominion over.

“What is there to fear, indeed.” Ares laughed again, cruelly, and he bent forward to drag his tongue through the chthonic blood pouring endlessly from Than’s throat. 

Thanatos tried to turn his head away in vain. Between the knife and Ares crowding him, he was pinned. The chains were still loose enough for him to move his arms, though, and he shoved his hands against Ares’ chest. It was no use. Than was strong but Ares was far more powerful physically. Had he not dropped his scythe out of reach in the struggle with Sisyphus, Thanatos could have easily evened the odds.

His sword. He still had his shortsword sheathed at his belt. While Ares indulged himself with the taste of his blood, Than could…

“Now, you think I wouldn’t disarm my enemy?” Ares pulled away to show that he already held Than’s sword, swishing it around like a toy with Death Incarnate’s blood glinting on his bottom lip.

Thanatos could only gurgle angrily in response. Enemy? Than was not his enemy. Than was _nothing_ to Ares. He didn’t even usher the brutalized dead from the god’s battlefields. They never should have crossed paths.

A strong swing across his midsection caused his heavy belt to split and fall away. His own sword cut through his robing, into his flesh. Ares couldn’t hope to kill Than with his own weapon, but that clearly wasn’t the point. The bloodthirsty god only wanted to savor his opportunity for intimate violence against Death. It was likely his only chance to do so.

Next came another plunge through. This time into Than’s stomach under his ribcage. Another expert drive into the boulder, further pinning him and sending more blood cascading to the dirty floor below. His body could make as much of it as it needed, so until the blades were free Than would continue to bleed.

He glared at Ares again, sputtering shiny flecks and globules with his ragged breaths and growls. Ares chuckled and sucked some of Than’s blood from his index finger. Cannibalism was one of those acts rumored to be under Ares’ dominion; Thanatos realized maybe that was _not_ fiction. The god swooped in again. This time he used his incalculable strength to lift Than by the legs, spreading them so that he could press himself between.

More dread, this time so visceral, sank into Than’s guts to mingle with the throbbing pain. Ares’ cock was hard against him. That hungry look again. So diabolical a glimmer in those red irises, in the void-like white contrast of his sclera and war paint. 

Thanatos grunted again, this time more a whimper. A plead for his dignity if not the torturous pain. It was for naught. He knew that, but he pleaded anyway.

Ares gripped the waist of Than’s leggings and made short work of tearing them at the seams. He didn’t need to pull them off completely; just to expose his prey enough. Than still tried to kick and writhe but it made little difference. After a few short moments, he could feel the wide girth of Ares’ cock pressing into him.

Thanatos cried out though there was little sound. The cock inside him pulled him apart mercilessly. Briefly, he thought it must be uncomfortable for Ares too, this unprepared breaching, but the god continued to spear into him unabated.

Than cried again, this time tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. Unimaginable pain shot through his nerves, mingling with the suffering already coursing through his body. Each hiccup of a sob only sprayed more of his chthonic blood outward. It splattered against Ares, little shining droplets contrasting with his dark skin and white paint. 

Ares fucked into him, first slow then horrendously quick, tearing into Than with his cock. He adjusted Death’s unwilling body, yanking him upward so that his chest slid to the hilt of his own sword. He pushed Than’s legs to bend and spread wider, giving him more access to rape him in deeper, violent thrusts.

Time became a blur, then. Thanatos forced his eyes shut. All he could do was wait. And cry. And bleed.

When he opened his eyes again it was because of the sensation of the blades being pulled from him. He saw only the blurry figure of Ares and heard the sound of his sword being tossed on the ground. Than’s body hurried to heal the wounds, even those deep within him now that Ares was absent. Sliding down the boulder, he dropped to the floor to wait for the healing to finish. 

“I do hope you’ve learned your lesson, O Death.” Ares voice was as sinister as ever as he finally snapped the manacles off of Than’s wrists. 

He hadn’t. He couldn’t understand at all what motivated Ares to commit such an act. Than just remained silent, waiting until the god departed with a flash and the screams of thousands of dying souls. 

The quiet didn’t last long. 

Footsteps. Large and intentionally loud. Than looked up wearily to see who would catch him in such a pathetic state.

“You.” He rasped at Sisyphus.

“I saw it, sir. What he did to you…” Sisyphus winced, standing some yards away and shuffling on his feet. “I won’t ask if you’re alright, but is there anything I can do?”

Thanatos scoffed, shaking his head. Blundering idiot king. He was to blame for this, but his obvious guilty feelings over what transpired did nothing to ease the roiling anguish flooding Than’s nerves. Than grabbed up his sword and belt, sheathing it and holding the belt in his hands since he couldn’t put it back on. 

“My scythe.” Than directed his hand pointedly at where it lay a step away from Sisyphus’ feet. 

Obediently, Sisyphus grabbed up the weapon and brought it to Thanatos. The second it was in his hand, he teleported away. Let the Furies take the damned fool, or not. 

Death had nothing to fear. 


End file.
